Dominante
by lenore4love
Summary: Todos siemrep dicen que entre España y Romano España es el "dominante" ¿Siempre es así?


DOMINANTE

Para la mayor parte de los países era bien sabido que dentro de la relación entre Romano y España este último era el que llevaba las riendas… en todo sentido, nadie se dejaba engañar por el mal humor de Romano pues era bien sabido que en todos los ámbitos España era el dominante y cuando se decía que en "todos los aspectos" esos también involucraban su vida intima… pero bueno… la gente cree que lo sabe todo basándose tan solo en las apariencias y la mayor parte del tiempo sus suposiciones eran verdad aunque no tenían ni la mas mínima idea de hasta qué punto podía llegar el "mal humor" de Romano, tal vez solo su propio hermano Veneciano que nunca decía nada al respecto, seguro temía por su propia seguridad.

Total, que un día la rutina común y corriente de la pareja latina se iba a ver ligeramente alterada gracias a unas cuantas copas de vino y un amante italiano borracho.

Eran ya cerca de las doce de la noche, España se paseaba de un lado a otro algo preocupado de que su adorado Romano no hubiera llegado a casa aun, no es que pensara que el castaño no podía cuidarse solo, era solo que se le hacía raro que Romano tardara tanto en llegar, él no acostumbraba hacer eso sin antes avisar aunque fuera a base de gritos y maldiciones… a veces hasta golpes.

Dieron las doce con quince minutos y la bendita puerta se abrió, Romano trastabillaba a cada paso que daba a la vez que se desamarraba la corbata con dificultad recitando todas las groserías que su léxico y su adormecida lengua le permitían.

-Ah… Romano, estaba a punto de llamar a la policía ¿Por qué no me avisaste que ibas a llegar a esta hora?- le regañó España como solía hacer cuando la parte Sur de era un niño pequeño

-porque no me dio la gana ¿Por qué diablos tengo que avisarte de cada cosa que hago?- le espetó el italiano revolviéndose el cabello enfadado

-no estoy diciendo eso, lo que pasa es que…- pero se detuvo de su explicación cuando el de ojos chocolate se le colgó enredando sus brazos en su cuello

-si, si, si, como sea… mejor hagamos otra cosa más interesante…- le dijo con una sonrisilla lasciva

-Lo siento Roma pero hoy estoy algo cansado para eso además estás un "poco" borracho- le dijo quitándose con delicadeza los brazos del menor de su cuello a lo que este frunció el seño

-¿Cansado de qué? No has hecho nada en una semana- le espetó Romano

-ya lo sé pero eh… me duele la cabeza - dijo con una sonrisa apenada lo que solo empeoró el humor de su ex sirviente

-no me importa- declaró Romano, de repente sonaba muy sobrio

-¿pe… perdón?- dijo España pensando que había escuchado mal

-que no me importa, vamos a hacerlo- le dijo tomándolo con brusquedad del brazo y jalándolo hasta la mesa del comedor para después empujar a un consternado España contra la mesa obligándolo a doblarse poniendo la cabeza del ojiverde contra el mueble y apoyando su tronco contra en este

-¡Romano! ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- le ordenó España

-no, ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? A ti te vale una mierda cuando a mi me "duele la cabeza" y siempre terminas haciéndome lo que se te da la gana, ahora me toca a mí- decía Romano poniéndose sobre España para que no pudiera moverse mientras comenzaba a morderle una oreja y su mano se paseaba por el estomago del hispano buscando el botón de sus pantalones

-yo nunca hago eso, déjame ir Romano esto ya no es divertido- le decía intentando liberarse

-no se supone que lo sea, al menos no lo es para mí cuando tú empiezas a manosearme, pareces un jodido pulpo- le recriminaba el italiano encontrando lo que buscaba así que con habilidad desabrochó el pantalón y bajó el cierre infiltrando su mano por la ropa interior del autonombrado "jefe" el cual soltó un gemido sin querer al sentir la mano caliente de Romano apresando su virilidad

-bueno… ya no pareces muy renuente- se burló Romano comenzando a hacer movimientos ascendentes y descendentes

-claro que si… ah… déjame en paz…- decía España tratando de sonar normal

-mmmmmm… no… es mi turno de ser el jefe- dijo Romano en su oído arrastrando la voz de manera terrorífica pero a la vez sensual provocando cierto miedo mezclado con morbo en el español que seguía sintiendo la mano hábil de Romano tacándolo de manera impúdica.

-ya… ya basta…- pedía España encorvando su espalda de vez en cuando tratando de levantarse pero Romano sometió sus manos contra la mesa. Esta vez el castaño ni siquiera se molestó el responderle solo siguió con su tarea lamiendo el cuello de la nación más grande arrebatándole así varios suspiros que intentaban ser ahogados en vano

-ahhh…- finalmente España se vino en la mano de Romano, algo avergonzado no se atrevió a alzar la cara -¿Ya me puedes soltar?- preguntó aun con sus manos aprisionadas por las del menor que rió de manera déspota

-pero si apenas estamos comenzando _Spagna (España)-_ eso sí que había asustado al mencionado que abrió mucho sus ojos cuando sintió como sus pantalones eran bajados hasta sus rodillas y una de las piernas de Romano le obligaban a separar las suyas

-¿q… qué haces?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano la respuesta

-lo mismo que tú me haces a mi- y pronto un dedo frío y resbaloso comenzó a penetrarlo, estaba húmedo, claro, Romano lo estaba tocando con la misma mano en la que España minutos antes había terminado

España reprimió un gemido de dolor al sentir dos dedos mas y como estos entraban y salían de él aunque también podía escuchar la respiración de Romano que comenzaba a acelerarse excitado ante la aquella escena; el italiano nunca pensó que ver a España ser sometido podría ser tan malditamente erótico

Sin soportarlo más, con su mano libre Romano desabrochó sus propios pantalones, España escuchó el tintineo del cinturón de su amante al ser desamarrado aunque definitivamente no esperaba que el castaño lo usara para amarrar sus manos, eso se estaba saliendo de control pero antes de reclamar Romano logró aprisionar sus labios en un apasionado beso que era un poco incomodo dado la posición en la que se encontraba

Mientras el forzado beso continuaba España no pudo evitar morder el labio de Romano cuando un dolor punzante atacó su parte trasera, lo mordió tan fuerte que lo hizo sangrar mezclando el sabor de la saliva con el metálico de la sangre

-ya está adentro- dijo Romano separando sus labios solo unos milímetros de los de España que logró ver el hilito de sangre siendo sensualmente lamido por Romano que comenzó las embestidas provocando que unas lagrimas salieran de los ojos de su pareja que no estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Pronto la mesa rechinaba al mismo ritmo que las penetraciones del italiano que tomaba con firmeza las caderas de España a la vez que se agachaba para besar la nuca sudorosa del español que soltaba quejidos de dolor que de un momento a otro se convirtió en un gemido de placer

¿Qué había sido eso? Se… se había sentido bien… pensó el ojiverde cuando el miembro de Romano había dado en un punto sensible de su anatomía

-ah…- gimió, otra vez había tocando ese punto. Romano dibujó una media sonrisa al notar que había encontrado el lugar específico para estimular así que siguió haciéndolo.

España ya no se quejaba ahora gozaba, era raro dado las circunstancias que habían llevado a eso pero dejó de darle importancia a la hora en que su cabeza comenzó a nublarse y el placer se expandía por todo su estomago hasta su garganta, las piernas le temblaban, si se sostenía aun era por puro milagro, sus muñecas adoloridas por el amarre del cinturón ya casi no le molestaban , al contrario, agregaban un poco mas de extraño placer, si estaba gritando o solo suspirando ya no lo sabía, todo se había ensordecido al momento en que Romano también había comenzado a gemir.

Sin previo aviso España se vino por segunda vez, minutos después Romano también lo hizo soltando por fin sus caderas. España se dejó caer de rodillas al piso con el corazón retumbándole en el pecho y la cara ardiéndole, sentía algo tibio dentro de él que resbalaba produciendo una extraña sensación, Romano arrastró una silla y se dejó caer en ella jadeando como si el aire le faltara.

El italiano se acomodó la ropa aun en la silla, saco una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo interior de su saco y prendió un cigarrillo, le dio una calada y dejó salir el humo, miró a España que aun en el piso trataba de reponerse

-¿Te gustó?- le preguntó como la fresca mañana

-¡Romano eres un idiota!- le gritó España como una colegiala a la que acaban de ultrajar en el metro, se levantó y corrió hecho un mar de lagrimas al baño

-ah… que sensible…- se quejó Romano dándole una inhalada al cigarro.

/

**Un review si aman a Romano seme XD**


End file.
